


Robin and Starfire Naked In Gotham

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Whilst Robin and Starfire have a shower together, Robin accidentally presses a strange button, and has now discovered that the shower was actually a secret escape pod. It launches out of Headquarters and into Gotham City.It crash lands and Robin and Starfire are both naked and are hiding their modesty on the streets of Gotham. Worse of all, the criminals are out to play.Can Robin and Starfire get to Wayne Manor safely?





	Robin and Starfire Naked In Gotham

ROBIN AND STARFIRE NAKED IN GOTHAM

 

One evening, Robin was having a shower. He was just shampooing his hair, until someone knocked on the door.

 

“JESUS!” cried Robin.

 

It was Starfire dressed in a towel.

 

Robin covered himself with a cloth and opened the door.

 

“What is it?” he asked Starfire with alarm.

 

“Could I share the water with you?” she asked.

 

“Share the water?” asked Robin. Even though he was always used to Starfire’s unusual way of speaking.

 

“Well, instead of each of us using up all the hot water, why not share it?” asked Starfire.

 

“Makes sense…….. Kinda……..,” replied Robin. But this was his chance to shower with a hot chick. “Come on in.”

 

Starfire dropped the towel and her naked self walked in. As she bathed, Robin tried hard not to stare, or else something should rise.

 

“Could you wash me?” asked Starfire.

 

“Sure,” said Robin as he began to rub his hands on her back.

 

Her skin was magnificent, and her figure was so built in.

 

Now Robin had a really tough time trying not to get aroused.

 

He needed to distract her.

 

“Could you wash my back?” he asked her.

 

“Sure,” answered Starfire.

 

Robin quickly turned around to avoid showing his now rising member. Starfire began to wash his back. As she did, she admired his body and his buttocks.

 

Something caught Robin’s eye. There was a red button on the controls of the shower.

 

“Never knew what this button did,” he said as he pressed.

 

Suddenly the whole shower began to shake.

 

“What the hell?” asked Robin.

 

Then the ceiling began to open.

 

“Huh?”

 

And then smoke began to rise from underneath the shower, accompanied by a loud roaring noise. Like a rocket, the shower began to move up and up and up.

 

The shower was a rocket!

 

It then flew out of the bathroom and out into the night sky.

 

Then it flew across the city.

 

“THIS THING IS A ROCKET?” cried Robin.

 

“Robin, it’s been there since we got here,” explained Starfire, who unlike Robin, was actually very calm. “We’ve told you a thousand times not to press the button, but you keep forgetting. Yes, it is an emergency secret escape pod.”

 

The shower rocket was now flying across the city of Gotham. Titans Tower was miles away now.

 

It was now at the very end of the city and was heading towards the ground.

 

“We’re gonna die!” cried Robin. “Some Emergency Escape Pod this is!”

 

Starfire opened the shower door and grabbed onto Robin. Then she pulled him out of the shower and flew into the sky. The shower pod then crashed onto the ground where it burst into flames. Starfire flew down and placed Robin on his feet.

 

The Boy Wonder looked at the wrecked shower pod in horror.

 

“This is a nightmare!” he cried. “Quick, behind the dumpster!”

 

He ran behind the dumpster to hide his nakedness. Starfire walked over to him.

 

“What is wrong?” asked Starfire.

 

“What is wrong?” asked a dumbfounded Robin. “Oh gee, let me think! How’s about………… we’re trapped in Gotham and we are naked!”

 

“And?” asked Starfire.

 

“AND?” responded a shocked Robin. “Everyone will see our private parts!”

 

Starfire looked confused.

 

“Look, being naked in public is illegal,” explained Robin.

 

“Why?” asked Starfire. “It is tradition on my planet.”

 

“WHAT?” cried Robin.

 

“When a Tamarian reaches 18, they must stand at the tallest window of the tallest building of the planet,” explained Starfire. “They bare themselves to the whole of the planet to prove that they truly are an adult. It is an amazing experience.”

 

Robin just looked at her.

 

 

“Listen, being naked on your planet is okay, but on Earth you get arrested!” he replied.

 

“Why?” asked Starfire.

 

“Because it is wrong to be naked in public,” said Robin. “Children could see you.”

 

“Why is it wrong for children to see you naked?” asked Starfire.

 

“BECAUSE IT JUST IS, OKAY?” barked Robin.

 

Starfire just stared at him.

 

“Your planet is very uptight,” she said. “I’ll never understand it.”

 

“Okay, I have an idea,” announced Robin. “We have to get to Wayne Manor. But it is at the other side of Gotham! SHIT!”

 

“We’ll fly there,” said Starfire.

 

“No!” cried Robin.

 

“Why?” asked Starfire.

 

“If we flew over Gotham, everyone down bellow will see my dick!” answered Robin.

 

“Your what?” asked Starfire.

 

“My dick……… my penis,” answered Robin.

 

“What’s wrong with your penis?” asked Starfire. “It is a nice penis. So large……..”

 

“Okay,” interrupted Robin. “Also, it’s night which means the criminals will come out and play. And possibly rape us.”

 

“Now rape is forbidden on my planet,” said Starfire.

 

“We park our cars in the same garage,” replied Robin.

 

“But you don’t have a car,” said Starfire.

 

“LOOK JUST……….., let’s just get to Wayne Manor,” said Robin. “Also, we have to go through the alley.”

 

So Robin and Starfire went into the alley, hoping the direction will lead them to the Manor.

 

“Isn’t the alley the most dangerous part of any city?” asked Starfire.

 

“Starfire, it doesn’t matter,” answered Robin. “We’re fucked.”

  


The couple had been walking for 45 minutes, and it was just the same brick walls over and over and over. They even went to the same alleys over and over again. Plus, Robin’s bare feet were getting sore. There were stones and other painful bits and bobs sticking into them. Even little bits of glass.

 

“Ow! Now I know how Bruce Willis felt.”

 

With no luck, they decided to stop.

 

“I still think is more logical if we fly,” explained Starfire.

 

“Star, what did I tell you?” asked Robin.

 

“We are getting nowhere and we’ve been walking around in circles,” replied Starfire. “If we fly, we can see where we're going. We’ll be safe.”

 

“Hullo, what ‘ave we got ‘ere, lads!”

 

Suddenly three Yorkshiremen about 30 jumped out and two of them grabbed onto Robin and Starfire.

 

“Why are you naked?” asked the third one who wasn’t holding onto our heroes. “Naturists?”

 

“Well she is,” answered Robin.

 

“Ere, kids, you really shouldn’t be wandering on your own in this part of town,” said the second guy.

 

“You work for the Penguin?” asked Starfire. “I can tell from your Yorkshire accents, and he is from Yorkshire too.”

 

“Well, look what we ‘ave ‘ere, lads,” said the third guy. “A Yank who doesn’t think all English people come from LONDON!”

 

At unison, the three men spat on the ground at the thought of that city.

 

“You know they’re from Yorkshire?” Robin asked Starfire.

 

“Oh yes,” she answered. “I have travelled the world, and I can tell the difference from all accents in the UK.”

 

“Well, done missy,” said the first guy. “Yeah, we work for Cobbles. Good job. Which why we’re gonna rape you last.”

 

Robin and Starfire looked at the three creeps. Starfire tried to grab Robin and fly, but it was no use. The men were too strong. The first guy and Robin’s captive got him on his knees.

 

“Such a pretty boy, such a pretty boy,” the first man said as he took his own trousers down.

 

Robin closed his eyes and feared the worst.

 

BANG!

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

 

The rapist held his shot leg in pain.

 

A figure came out of the darkness with a shotgun.

 

She had pigtails and an evil look on her face.

 

HARLEY QUINN!

 

“Beat it, Limeys! These hot pieces of ass are mine! Beat it, or I will shot something else off!”

 

The three rapists made a break for it.

 

Harley walked over to Robin and Starfire.

 

“Nice night for a walk?” asked Harley as she stared at their naked bodies.

 

She took them to Poison Ivy’s greenhouse.

 

“Ivy, got a surprise for you!”

 

“Oh my,” replied the self proclaimed Goddess, as she stared at the naked Titans.

 

There were plants of all species everywhere. It truly was a greenhouse.

 

“Welcome to Paradise,” said Ivy. “I see you two came dressed for the occasion.”

 

“Thank you for saving us,” said Starfire. “Could we borrow some clothes? We are on our way to the Manor of Wayne.”

 

“Well……..,” Harley responded with a crafty smile. “We’ll give you clothes on one condition.”

 

“What?” asked Robin.

 

“We want you to get it on in front of us,” answered Harley.

 

Robin and Starfire were stunned.

 

“WHAT?” asked Robin.

 

“HEY! I saved your sexy asses, and you better return your part of the bargain!” snapped Harley. “If you don’t, I'll throw you back onto the streets with more rapists!”

 

Robin was up the creek. But Starfire seemed okay.

 

“It is just intercourse, Robin,” she said.

 

Robin sighed.

 

“Okay,” he said.

 

He was not going to like it.

 

Halrey had the bed and the small cameras ready.

 

“Whoa! What’s with the cameras?” asked an alarmed Robin.

 

“I’m gonna film youse,” replied Harley.

 

“Hey, you didn’t say……..!” Robin began to protest.

 

“Dude, you don’t like it, get the hell out!” snapped Harley.

 

“Robin…..,” said Starfire.

 

“Tonight sucks!” replied Robin.

 

 "That's not the only thing that will suck," said Harley with a crafty smile .

 

So Robin and Starfire got on the bed and got into position. Lucky for Robin, there was a condom for him.

 

“You may start,” said Harley as she and Ivy sat on deck chairs and ate popcorn.

 

Robin and Starfire began to touch each other’s bodies and began to kiss. Starfire rubbed her hands on Robin’s chest and he began to rub her back and moved his hands down to her hips.

 

They were really going for it.

 

Harley and Ivy were getting more and more gold.

 

The sexy Titans thrusted foaster and faster and then………

 

They finished.

 

The couple looked into each other’s eyes.

 

Harley and Ivy applauded.

 

“Bravo!”

 

So Harley and Ivy gave Robin and Starfire clothes; Starfire was in hot pants, tights, jacket and boots, where as Robin was in a green woman’s leotard and high heels.

 

Harley and Ivy laughed.

 

“Really suits you, Robin,” said Harley. “You do wear green after all!”

 

Starfire too laughed. But Robin looked at her, so she stopped.

 

"May we participate in the act of flying?” she asked.

 

So Starfire flew to Wayne Manor, carrying Robin.

 

“With all this green, you look like Peter Pan flying,” laughed Starfire.

 

“Thanks,” replied Robin unenthusiastically.

 

So they arrived at the Manor and knocked on the door. It opened and they were greeted by Alfred who invited them in.

 

Robin and Starfire met Bruce in the living room and told him what happened.

 

He gave them a room to spend the night. The next morning they would take the subway to get home.

 

Robin had changed into Bruce’s pajamas, he was happy to be wearing decent clothes on.

 

“I’m never taking my clothes off again,” he told Starfire. “Even when I’m taking a shower.”

 

Starfire was in the bra and panties that Harley gave her. Both she and Robin shared the double bed.

 

She cuddled up with him.

 

“That was amazing what you did at Harley and Ivy’s,” she purred.

 

“Thank you,” replied Robin.

 

“I have a confession to make,” admitted Starfire. “I knew you were in the shower all along, and I wanted to seduce you.”

 

“Really?” asked Robin.

 

“Yes, you’re charismatic and you have a great body,” said Starfire. “Shall we do it again?”

 

“Hold on,” replied Robin as he opened the top drawer on the chest beside the bed.

 

He found what was looking for.

 

“Thank you, Bruce,” he said looking at the condom.

 

The next morning, Bruce called the other Titans and let them knew that Robin and Starfire were taking the subway home.

 

Beast Boy was having breakfast and was looking through his YouTube on his tablet.

 

He spotted something.

 

“Number 1 on Trending: Robin and Starfire Get it OOOONNNNNNNN!!!!”

 

It was the sex tape that Harley took of Robin and Starfire, and she uploaded it on her YouTube channel.

 

The comments were saying things like "SOOOOO HOOTTTT!!!!!" and "SEXY A.F.!"

 

Beast Boy watched the video and so did Cyborg and Raven.

 

“Go Robin, it’s your birthday!” chanted Beast Boy and Cyborg.

 

As Starfire and Robin finished, Harley could be heard off camera saying “I’m going to jerk off to this later.”

 

“What does jerk off mean?” asked Starfire.

 

“Masturbation,” answered Robin.

 

“Oh yes, that thing I caught Raven doing,” replied Starfire.

 

Raven was in shock.

 

“Turn it off!” she cried.

 

“I caught Raven in her room watching ‘Sin City: A Dame To Kill For’,” explained Starfire in the video. “She was pleasuring herself to the naked French actress Eva Green. I asked Raven what she was doing and she got very angry at me……”

 

Raven grabbed the tablet and turned the video off. Cyborg and Beast just looked at her with shit eating grins on their faces.

 

“Think I’ll pay Harley Quinn a visit,” said an angry Raven. “And make her delete that video. If she doesn’t, I will show her what Hell really looks like.”

 

THE END

  



End file.
